


Am I Good?

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Post Season 13, locus is on red team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Sitting around the dinner table with the Reds and Blues, Locus begins to wonder if he really is a good person or not.





	Am I Good?

Locus sits quietly at the dinner table. Tucker talking about something stupid Caboose did. Grif complaining about Simmons being a dick today. Donut trying to talk about wines to Sarge. Sarge only wanting to talk about his ‘victory’ over Blue team. The whole reason they're there. Blue team 'lost' and had to make them all dinner. Carolina keeps telling him they didn't really win anything. They were all invited over.  
  
Wash seems content with everyone talking. At home, almost. Just listening in to every conversation. Happy with his bickering family.  
  
But then something sparks a memory for them all. They start talking about Blood Gulch. How much they've been through. How much Locus never realized they've actually done. Some seems impossible. Some seems completely made up until Carolina chimes in on how she remembered that simulation. They end up laughing about it. How? They were used, kinda like him. Yet they can just laugh about it?  
  
One by one, each member started to leave the table. Leaving their plates in the sink, heading to the common room for movie night. One by one until Locus and Wash were the only ones left. Part of him knew Wash stayed there for him. He finished a long time ago. While Locus still has a full plate.

He doesn’t like believing Wash cares for him. Even if he says he does, he doesn’t like to believe in it. It’s not like anyone actually could. He doesn’t believe the Reds actually like him around. Even though they say differently. 

"You'll get used to it eventually," Wash offers with a small smile.

"I don't think I can."

"I can help with that." Wash gets up and takes his plate to the sink. "Are you going to eat any?"

Locus shakes his head. Wash takes the plate and sets it on the counter. Someone will eat it later. He sits down across from Locus this time.

They sit there in silence for what seems like an eternity. Locus does eventually look up at Wash, noticing how calm and collective he is. While Locus feels like he can’t shut his brain off. That his face might be showing everything he’s thinking right now.

"We used to be the good guys. Before we turned completely to mercenary work. We did bounty hunting instead."

"You're a good guy now, too. Just because you had a bad run doesn't mean you can't be good again. Even then, that bad run wasn't your fault."

“How do you even know?” Locus looks down at his hands. He knows the blood isn't there, but he can see it. No matter how much he tries to scrub it off.

“Because I've been there. I've been in your shoes. May not be the exact same, but I was broken by Epsilon. Then used and manipulated by the Counsellor. I turned to anger and hatred, hurting the Reds and Blues before they decided I was worth a second chance. Do you think I'm not a good person?”

Locus takes in what he was just told, processing it. He doesn't think Wash is bad. Not after everything he’s seen. Not after this.

“No, I don't.”

“That's how I know you're a good person, Locus. You’re not what Felix made you out to be. You’re your own person. You are getting better every day. I see it. The reds see it.”

“I don't see it.”

“That takes time. I used to never see my own for the longest. I'll tell you. Any time you question it, I'll tell you.”

Locus wants to question more now. How could he want to help like this? Is he truly helping or is it a trick of some sorts? He could be lying too. They all could be really. 

He just nods. Not wanting to risk saying any of these questions. His initial question wasn't answered to his liking either. They’ll get rid of him when they decided he really isn't a good person. They will. They-

“Are you two love birds coming or not!” Sarge peaks in.

“In a sec,” Wash blushes slightly. He gets up and walks over to Locus, holding out his hand. “Would you like to join me?”

Locus takes his hand with a forced smile, following him into the other room.


End file.
